This invention is related to an amusement device, such as a paper doll, having a plurality of controlled members on one side of the body rotated by a handle mounted on the rear of the body as the handle is moved in a closed path of motion.
Paper dolls and other devices are frequently formed with movable parts to create an illusion of motion depending upon the characters printed on the body of the doll.